A Peculiar Sort of Love
by Senko-Chan
Summary: Some things are going a little screwy in Harry and Tom's lives. Slash! OOC!
1. Double

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

There hasn't been enough HP/TR action in my other story, so now I'm just satisfying my own fangirl desires. This won't really have a plot or be too serious. And you guys are going to have to just kinda go with the flow on some stuff. Willing suspension of disbelief and all that jazz. OOC's galore. I'm just having fun. But as usual, read and review!

Harry rolled over and snuggled into the warmth next to him. He could see daylight breaking through the curtains, but he just wasn't ready to wake up. And judging from the soft, even breathing he heard, his partner wasn't ready to face the day either. That was understandable, their night last night had been...active to say the least. Harry dozed off for a little while longer, trying to delay the inevitable task of moving. It wasn't long before his partner began to stir.

"Hey," Harry whispered into his lover's neck. He was answered with a groan. Harry smiled into his partner's neck and gave it a light kiss. He loved peaceful mornings like this.

After a moment, the other man turned to him. "Hey you,"mischievous crimson eyes looked at him sleepily.

"We're supposed to go to Hogsmeade today," Harry reminded him gently, "We have to go pick out Christmas gifts."

A soft snort came from the other man, "Do we really have to bother?" Harry poked him lightly for this comment.

"Of course we have to they're our friends, well they're my friends," he corrected as his lover raised a curved eyebrow. "So let's get going before all the carriages leave." He watched as his lover, his soulmate, his Tom finally got out of bed. Considering his lack of clothing, it was a very pleasant sight to watch.

_Life is going pretty well_, Harry thought to himself as he walked with Tom through the streets of Hogsmeade. The war had ended, and it had done so with a minimal amount of death and pain. But when Harry had discovered that his soulmate was his enemy, he had started to rethink how to go about the war. Apparently finding his soulmate had changed something in Voldemort too, because after much internal debate he had finally decided to try and start a relationship with Harry. But apparently his idea of starting a relationship consisted of kidnaping Harry and molding him into his second-in-command. Needless to say that plan went slightly awry, and they ended up falling in love, yadda yadda yadda, but that's a different story.

So after many tests of honesty and intention, Dumbledore finally trusted Tom enough to let the pair of the back into Hogwarts so that Harry could finish his education. The Death Eaters had been disbanded and many of them had gone to Azkaban. And as far as most of the wizarding world knew, Voldemort was dead at the hands of Harry Potter. Only a few knew the truth of the matter, and only now were most of them accepting the situation. Ron still thought the whole thing was crazy, but he was slowly coming to grips with it. Hermione had seen the things Dumbledore had tested Tom with, and she was convinced that he had no malicious intentions. The professors were torn between relief that the war was over, and distress at the relationship between Harry and Tom. It was only with much persuading that Dumbledore convinced them that he wasn't an enemy anymore.

And so things had been relatively peaceful since then. Harry had continued his wizarding studies and Tom had been assisting Dumbledore with some research in ancient magic. Life had settled into a fairly normal routine. So it was exactly at this point that something screwy had to happen.

It was later that day and Tom had been working on a spell for Dumbledore. It was a complicated, and due to its age, several parts of the spell were missing. Tom's job was to figure out the missing parts and find out what the spell did.

He had been working for several hours at it and he paused to massage his forehead a bit. This spell better be something good.

Finally, after several more hours of toiling in his workroom. Tom gave a satisfied smile. He had filled in the missing pieces and now all he had to do was find out what the spell did. He glanced at the Latin phrases. It had something to do with time. And the self.

By this time of the night Tom was very impatient and just wanted to know what the hell the spell did (apparently his reckless lover was rubbing off on him). So Tom grabbed the wand and started to chant the incantation.

It wasn't long before he noticed something weird. His body began to tingle and he saw a form appear before him.

Now it was at this point that he should have stopped, but then this story would really have no plot. So he continued, determined to see it through.

When he finally shouted out the last word, the form that was in front of him flashed a bright light, and Tom had to cover his eyes. The light receded after a moment though, and Tom finally decided to look and see what the results of the spell had been. He lifted his head and he saw...

Himself.

No, not quite himself. His current body was in its late twenties. The boy in front of him couldn't be more than eighteen. So it was a younger him?

He was about to question his other self (Was it just a body or did it have a mind too?), when he found himself at the wrong end of a wand. His own wand annoyingly enough.

"Who are you?" other Tom asked in a panicked voice, "Why do you look so much like me? Where am I?"

Original Tom remained calm, even though the fear of his younger self grated on his nerves. I would _never_ have reacted like that, he thought to himself furiously. He took a calming breath and attempted to reassure the boy.

"It's just a little accident, nothing to be concerned over," he soothed. When he saw the boy about to protest he cast a little gullibility charm. That would make him easier to deal with.

"Now Tom," he addressed his younger self, "Let's go get some sleep and I'll figure out what to do with you in the morning." The other agreed without protest.

So the two strode back to the Tom's quarters. Tom glanced at his watch. Usually Harry would be there already. And sure enough when Tom opened the door to his bedroom it was to find Harry already asleep under the covers.

Tom quickly stripped and climbed into bed after telling his younger self to go sleep on the couch. It wasn't long before he fell asleep, with one arm draped around his lover.

I was crazy to start one fic. I don't know what I'm thinking starting another one. This one should be pretty short though. I'll update when I can.

Please read and review.

Oh, and on an off topic note, does anyone else have problems listening to the phrase "every Tom, Dick, and Harry?" I can't help but start thinking of dirty Tom/Harry situations. It's very distracting.


	2. Mimic

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

Harry gave a groan of annoyance at the sound of his alarm. For a moment he tried to ignore it, but its incessant beeping was too much. Defeated, he sat up and gave his alarm a good smack to shut it up. He rubbed at his eyes and then reached for his glasses. Blearily he looked to the slender figure lying to his left. Tom hadn't even stirred at the alarm; he must have been working until early this morning.

Our raven haired hero isn't a morning person; this his dorm mates could attest to. So Harry stumbled into some of his robes that he kept in Tom's chambers and then walked out to the living room, occasionally running into furniture and walls.

Somehow he made it to the kitchen where he saw Tom sitting at the table. Confusion entered his mind for a moment, but his sleep addled mind shrugged it off. His lover started when he saw him and was about to speak, but Harry cut him off with a quick peck on the lips. "G'mornin," he said with a sleep laced voice. If he had been more alert, he would have been throughly pleased at the blush his chaste kiss elicited from the other man.

"Good morning," other Tom stuttered out. This morning had been pretty weird for him. He had woken up on a strange couch in an unfamiliar room. When he had attempted to leave, it was only to find that the portrait was spelled not to open for him. He had tried every spell he knew to open it, but to no avail. And now some guy, some handsome, sleep-tousled guy, had just kissed him? Well, Tom blushed as he thought, that wasn't too bad.

Tom looked over to where the strange boy was chugging down a glass of pumpkin juice. "I got to run," he said looking at Tom, "I'll be back later." And with this he pressed his lips against Tom's for a longer kiss, caressing his face as he did so. The kiss lasted for a few seconds and then Harry stepped away and swiftly walked to the door.

Tom sat dumbfounded for a second, running his tongue across his lips. But his shock lasted only a moment and then he ran to the entryway and dove through the portrait hole just before it swung shut.

He landed very ungracefully on the stone hallway. With a suppressed moan he sat up and then scanned the hall. The boy was nowhere to be seen. Tom glanced at the portraits lining the walls. He recognized them; he had seen them in one of the more abandoned areas of the dungeons. He jumped up and jogged to the end of the hall to look around. There was no doubt that this was Hogwarts, but who was that boy? He couldn't be a student here; surely Tom would've recognized him.

Confused, Tom started walking to the Great Hall. And what had happened last night? Tom could only vaguely remember. Some man had put a spell on him, he knew that. His lips twisted into an annoyed frown. Who would dare attack him? He would have to get even later, now he had class.

He continued walking through the halls until he passed a group of Ravenclaw girls. At first he paid them no mind, but then with a start of surprise he subtly glanced at their faces. He didn't recognize a single one. They were older girls, at least sixth year. He was certain he knew all the older students, at least by face.

With urgency in his step he changed his destination. He needed to get answers. And, he thought with a smile, maybe he would see that boy again.

Harry walked through the halls, a happy grin on his face. His class had been cancelled, so he had more than enough time to go have breakfast with his lover. Tom was probably awake by now and if he wasn't, Harry's grin turned wicked, he was sure he could find some way to wake him up.

Harry stopped as he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He could have sworn he saw Tom passing through the adjoining hallway. He turned right and quickly jogged to the end of the hall. He looked around and sure enough to his right was Tom. He was walking away from Harry, his pace swift and determined.

Harry smirked and quietly put a silencing charm on his feet. Then he raced up behind Tom and pounced.

"Guess who?" he said laughingly. He felt the body under him tense in surprise.

"It's you!" Tom shouted. Harry slipped off his back and the other wizard whirled to face him.

Harry pouted, but his eyes were teasing. "You? That's the greeting I get. It's you?" He paused and his eyes looked carefully at Tom's face. "You look a bit... younger," he concluded. "Did you try a youth spell or something?"

Younger, Tom thought perplexedly, what did he mean by that?

"No, no spell," Tom said, smiling charmingly, "I just had a good night's sleep." Merlin, that was a lame excuse. Tom added more charm to his smile, hoping to distract the boy. Apparently it worked because the boy dropped it.

"So where are you heading?" Harry asked, lacing his hand with Tom's. The older wizard tried not to look confused at the boy's familiarity. But, he thought as he felt the warmth of the other wizard's hand, it wasn't such a bad thing.

Deciding to play along until he understood the situation, Tom gave a careful reply, "I was just going to go see the headmaster." To his surprise the boy laughed.

"You must still be tired Tom!" Harry said with a smile, "You know Dumbledore won't be back till tomorrow!"

Tom could barely contain his shock. Dumbledore wasn't headmaster, Dippet was! Then his eyes widened as he started to realize what all the signs were pointing to. He didn't like where this was heading.

"Tom?" He looked at the boy who was still holding his hand and laughed.

"How careless of me, of course he won't be back until tomorrow." He gave a small shout of surprise as he felt himself tugged into a nearby classroom. Harry shut the door behind him and his smiled turned impish.

"In that case, I think we both have some free time on our hands," he said as he walked to Tom. The look in his eyes was lustful, Tom realized with some surprise. His surprise quickly turned into excitement. If this was what was required to play along, then who was he to complain?

The boy grabbed his collar and pulled him in for a rough kiss. He responded with enthusiasm and wrapped him arms around the other wizard, pressing their bodies together.

The kiss lasted a few minutes before Harry started to frown. Why was Tom kissing like some horny teenage boy? Usually his kisses were commanding and powerful and made Harry's knees weak. But this, his frown deepened as Tom tried to shove his tongue down his throat, what the hell was this?

He didn't ponder much longer because at that moment the door was forcefully swung open. Harry's jaw dropped; standing in the doorway was one pissed Tom. He quickly looked back at the man whose arms were still around his waist. What was going on?

"What the hell are you two doing?" Tom growled, pulling Harry away from other Tom.

"What are _we_ doing?" Harry cried, "How about what the hell is going on?" He glanced back and forth between the two Toms. "Why on Earth are there two of you?"

"It's an aftereffect of a spell I was working with last night," Tom explained. He sighed and loosened his grip on the boy in his arms. "Come on you two, I'll explain it in my chambers."

The walk back to Tom's quarters were awkward to say the least. Harry was trying desperately hard not to look at whoever the hell he had just been kissing. Other Tom was looking at the ground in front of him just trying not to catch Harry's eyes. Regular Tom was focusing on not strangling his other self for kissing _his_ Harry (irrational as that may be).

But somehow they got back to Tom's chambers where he succinctly explained what had happened the night before. Harry sat pondering while other Tom looked fairly confused.

"So am I from the past, or am I part of you?" he questioned.

"Honestly I'm not sure," regular Tom said, "We'll have to figure that out before we can figure out what to do with you."

The trio sat in silence before other Tom excused himself to the bathroom. Harry snickered as soon as he was gone.

"I should have known it wasn't you," Harry said, "You were a terrible kisser at that age."

Tom sputtered angrily a few times before he could get the words to come out. "I was _never_ a terrible kisser," he hissed, "I have _always_ been a phenomenal lover."

Harry just chuckled in reply, which only caused Tom's glare to intensify. "In any case," he said, ignoring the angry looks he was receiving, "Let's keep him around for awhile. I want to get to know your younger self."

"There's absolutely no reason why you should get to know him," Tom said, annoyance lacing his words. Harry tutted.

"I think you're just jealous," he smirked as he said it.

"I am not," Tom said angrily, then as if to prove it, "Fine, fine, he can stay for awhile."

Harry smiled brightly and some of Tom's anger disappeared.

"I have to run to my next class," Harry said as he grabbed his bag, "I'll see you two later." He kissed Tom and after a moment Tom kissed back.

Other Tom came back and looked around. "Where's Harry?" he asked, looking at regular Tom.

"He left for class," was the response he got and he tried to hide his disappointed look. He liked Harry.

"And while he's gone," regular Tom stood and walked over to him, his pride outweighing his jealousy, "You have to learn how to kiss properly." Other Tom barely had time to react before he found himself pressed against the wall, lips pressed hard against his. Hands roamed up and down his body, while a tongue deftly explored his mouth. He hesitated for a moment before he started to mimic his older self. Damn he was a good kisser. Other Tom gave a slight moan as he ground his hips into the other man's body.

"Sweet Merlin..." The two wizard jumped and looked over to the portrait hole where Harry was gaping like a fish at the sight before him.

Ahaha, I'm pretty sure I warned you guys that this story would be kinda plotless and OOC. But this was pretty fun to write. I really have no idea where it's going though.

**Please review** though and feel free to make suggestions about anything you'd like to see. No guarantees, but right now the plot is pretty open.

I know I'm rushing it, I'm really trying hard not to though.

I also hope no one is confused as to which Tom is which. I tried (and failed) to come up with some creative way to differentiate between the two. But other Tom and regular Tom is the best I could come up with ;;.


End file.
